1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic equipment such as an information processing device, and more particularly to electronic equipment (portable information equipment) such as a personal computer suitable for use as a mobile (movable) terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a personal computer designed for personal use has become widespread. By connecting a personal computer to the Internet via a public line and a commercial provider (line connection organization), information retrieval and electronic mail exchange can be easily made.
On the other hand, a display (e.g., liquid crystal display) suitable for high-density integration and thinning of an electronic circuit has been put to practical use, and in association therewith various laptop, notebook, and any other portable personal computers are currently on the market. By connecting a portable personal computer to a public line through a wireless communication tool such as a mobile telephone and a PHS, the portable personal computer can be used as a so-called mobile terminal.
In the case of connecting a portable personal computer through a mobile telephone, for example, to a public line, it is necessary to connect the personal computer and the mobile telephone by a cable according to predetermined specifications prior to operating the mobile telephone. Accordingly, it is troublesome to use the personal computer as a mobile terminal.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide electronic equipment such as a personal computer which can be easily used as a mobile terminal.
The other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the following description.
According to the present invention, the function of a mobile telephone or a PHS for connection to a public line is incorporated in a personal computer in order that the personal computer can be easily used as a mobile terminal. More generally, there is provided electronic equipment incorporating a high-frequency circuit for wireless communication.
In the case of performing wireless communication, an antenna connected to the high-frequency circuit is indispensable. Recently, a dielectric antenna has been put to practical use as an antenna suitable for size reduction. The dielectric antenna has a surface formed with first and second conductor patterns having predetermined shapes. The first conductor pattern is connected to the high-frequency circuit, and the second conductor pattern is grounded to a conductive housing of the electronic equipment, for example. In this case, the antenna characteristics tend to change according to the mounting position of the dielectric antenna. Accordingly, in the electronic equipment incorporating the high-frequency circuit, it has been examined to optimize the mounting position of the dielectric antenna.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided electronic equipment adapted to be operated by an operator in facing positional relationship therewith. This electronic equipment comprises a housing accommodating a circuit for wireless communication, and a dielectric antenna connected to the circuit. The dielectric antenna is provided on a rear surface of the housing near a lateral end thereof.
With this arrangement, an electronic circuit for operation and a high-frequency circuit for wireless communication can be provided in the housing. Accordingly, it is not necessary to connect a personal computer and a mobile telephone by a cable according to predetermined specifications as in the prior art, so that it is possible to provide electronic equipment which can be easily used as a mobile terminal. Further, since the dielectric antenna is mounted on the rear surface of the housing near a lateral end thereof, the antenna characteristics can be improved and stabilized.
In accordance with a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided electronic equipment having a wireless communication function. This electronic equipment comprises a housing accommodating a circuit for wireless communication and an electronic circuit for operation different from wireless communication, and a switch for controlling the operation of the circuit for wireless communication independently of the operation of the electronic circuit.
In accordance with a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided electronic equipment adapted to be placed on a substantially horizontal surface in use. This electronic equipment comprises a housing having a lower surface including an inclined surface inclined with respect to the substantially horizontal surface, and a plurality of pads mounted on the lower surface of the housing. The inclined surface is formed with a foot portion for mounting each pad so that each pad has a uniform thickness.
In accordance with a fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided electronic equipment comprising a dielectric antenna having a surface formed with a conductor pattern having a predetermined shape; a substrate having a first surface and a second surface, the dielectric antenna being mounted on the first surface; and a coaxial connector mounted on the second surface of the substrate. The substrate has a ground pattern between the dielectric antenna and said coaxial connector.
In accordance with a fifth aspect of the present invention, there is provided electronic equipment comprising a housing having a recess; a functional module accommodated in the recess; a lid provided on the housing for covering the functional module, the lid being adapted to be opened/closed or detached/attached; a flexible printed circuit board interposed between the functional module and the lid, the flexible printed circuit board having one end connected to an electronic circuit provided in the housing; and a connector mounted to the other end of the flexible printed circuit board for detachably connecting the flexible printed circuit board to a side surface of the functional module. The flexible printed circuit board is introduced from the side opposite to the lid to the connector.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention and the manner of realizing them will become more apparent, and the invention itself will best be understood from a study of the following description and appended claims with reference to the attached drawings showing some preferred embodiments of the invention.